


The firewall inconvenience

by LerryTheShark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheShark/pseuds/LerryTheShark
Summary: «Immoli la mia innocenza in questo modo? Per i videogiochi?»«Lo dici come se non ci avessi pensato anche tu. E poi lo sai, venderei i tuoi organi al mercato nero per riavere la rete libera.»





	The firewall inconvenience

  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa al "Back to office” a cura di Fanwriter.it.

  
★ **Numero Parole:** 2190

  
★ **Pairing:** Baeksoo. (Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo - EXO)

  
★ **Prompt/Traccia:**  
6\. Lavorare è la parte facile (finire prima di tutti), cercare di non farsi sgamare ai videogiochi/altro è quella difficile - questo finché A non scopre che anche B ha un segreto da proteggere.  


★ **Ispirata anche a:**

4\. MEME [https://twitter.com/ArfMeasures/status/834535657393504256?s=19]  
42\. A e B sono sempre sull’orlo di una rissa. Si sorridono, si comportano in maniera amichevole ma l’odio represso nell’aria dell’ufficio si taglia con il coltello. C allora propone una soluzione che potrebbe giovare… a tutti e 3. 

 

**The firewall inconvenience.**

«Non posso crederci.» mormorò Baekhyun con tono pieno di infantile meraviglia. Stava guardando lo schermo del computer aziendale come se vi avesse appena trovato scritta la formula per l’immortalità, le dita affusolate sospese qualche centimetro sopra il mouse e la tastiera, quasi per timore reverenziale. Chanyeol aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sporse all’indietro sulla sedia girevole per guardare oltre il divisorio che separava le loro scrivanie, arricciando il naso e sputacchiando quando la pianta decorativa sistemata sul bordo gli finì in bocca.  
«Cosa? Che succede?» bisbigliò in risposta, cercando di sbirciare e schiaffeggiando via la foglia invadente.  
«Non sono un granché a questo gioco, ma tu… oh, amico, tu fai proprio schifo.»  
Il collega emise un lamento strozzato, rischiando quasi di cadere dalla sedia nel tentativo di allungarsi e colpirgli il braccio. Baekhyun sghignazzò silenziosamente, accartocciando un post-it e lanciandoglielo in faccia, guardando con soddisfazione la sua espressione colma di affronto.  
«Sei così morto, Baek!»  
Il pallino di carta rimbalzò a terra, rotolando verso il centro del corridoio e andando a urtare la punta di un paio di scarpe nere, lucide e immacolate. Baekhyun sentì i capelli rizzarglisi sulla nuca.  
«Sono felice che vi stiate divertendo.» commentò Kyungsoo, chinandosi a raccoglierlo e alzandolo per mostrarlo ai due colleghi. I suoi occhi scuri si spostarono verso gli schermi alle spalle dei due ragazzi e si ridussero a due fessure.  
Erano stati beccati.  
Chanyeol sbiancò e deglutì a vuoto. Premette con forza la schiena contro la poltroncina, probabilmente nella speranza di sparirci dentro, e le sue mani andarono a stringere con forza i braccioli come se stesse affrontando un decollo turbolento in aereo. Tutto il colore scomparso dal suo volto sembrò affluire sulle punte delle sue orecchie a sventola, nascoste a malapena dai riccioli castani.  
In un’altra situazione Baekhyun non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l’occasione per prendere in giro il collega, ma in quel momento era troppo impegnato a cercare di trattenersi dallo scappare a gambe levate dalla stanza.  
«Nel mio ufficio. Adesso.»  
La sua voce pacata non era decisamente un buon segno.

 

L’ufficio di Kyungsoo era spazioso e, contrariamente alle speculazioni di molti, non era arredato in modo freddo e minimalista; la parete sinistra era interamente occupata da una libreria in legno di rovere piena di libri di viaggi e di marketing, mentre sulla destra spiccavano locandine di film vintage che si abbinavano bene alle pareti beige. Niente laurea in bella vista, nessun documento appeso per ostentare le vittorie accumulate nella sua giovane vita e nella carriera.  
Baekhyun l’aveva sempre trovata una cosa curiosa. Sarebbe potuto sembrare l’ufficio di un dipendente attempato se non fosse stato per la targhetta dorata sulla scrivania che recitava “DO KYUNGSOO – CEO”.  
«Sedetevi.»  
I due dipendenti fecero come ordinato, Chanyeol torturandosi il bordo del maglioncino e Baekhyun sistemandosi nervosamente gli occhiali tondi sul naso.  
«Siamo un’azienda che si occupa di videogiochi?» chiese lentamente Kyungsoo, appoggiandosi alla scrivania alle sue spalle e incrociando le braccia la petto.  
«Ahh… no.» rispose flebilmente Chanyeol, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie ginocchia.  
«E di cosa ci occupiamo qui all’Exotics?» domandò ancora il capo, spostando lo sguardo su Baekhyun che avvertì la propria bocca seccarsi.  
«V-viaggi. Siamo una rivista di viaggi.»  
«Dovrei licenziarvi.»  
Baekhyun si spostò sul ciglio della sedia, allarmato, e aprì la bocca per dire qualsiasi cosa potesse migliorare la situazione, ma il capo gli rivolse Lo Sguardo e lui chiuse le labbra senza emettere un suono.  
Il fatto era che Kyungsoo non rivolgeva mai Lo Sguardo a nessuno che non fosse Baekhyun. Era un misto di irritazione, esasperazione, rabbia e qualcos’altro che gli rendeva gli occhi leggermente lucidi; solitamente era accompagnato da sopracciglia corrugate e da una peculiare piegatura delle labbra piene verso il basso che aveva il potere di innervosirlo da morire.  
«Per vostra fortuna non ho il tempo né la pazienza di cercare qualcuno che possa sostituirvi.» “E siete bravi” pensò, guardandosi bene dal dirlo ad alta voce. «Quindi potete restare, ma domani farò abilitare il blocco sulla rete aziendale.»

 

«Se mi hai mai amato sparami, Yeolie.»  
Chanyeol alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Andiamo Baek, non fare il melodrammatico.»  
Erano passate tre settimane da quando il tecnico informatico - che, ironicamente, era Chanyeol - aveva messo a punto il firewall aziendale e Baekhyun stava lentamente perdendo la testa. Il problema non era tanto la mancanza di voglia di lavorare, ananche se innegabilmente non ne aveva voglia, ma piuttosto la sua velocità nello svolgere i compito che gli venivano assegnati; a frustrarlo era tutto il tempo che passava con le mani in mano fra un progetto e l'altro.  
«Ripetimi perché non possiamo bypassare il firewall?»  
«Perché devo pagare le bollette e se ci becca di nuovo Kyungsoo stavolta ci licenzia sul serio. È giá tanto che stamattina mi abbia fatto toccare il suo computer senza supervisione.»  
«A cosa mi serve essere amico del tecnico informatico, allora? Noioso.» sbuffò Baek, sussultando quando ricevette un calcio sulla sedia e replicando con un dito medio.  
Si tirò indietro i capelli castani e puntò il gomito sulla scrivania, posando il mento affilato sul palmo della mano e prendendo a giocherellare con il cursore. Poteva sentire i colleghi digitare furiosamente sulla tastiera, costruendo una lettera alla volta gli articoli che fli sarebbero stati spediti via mail e che lui avrebbe dovuto inserire all'interno del sito internet.  
A proposito di e-mail.  
Aprì la casella di posta elettronica aziendale, sperando di trovarvi almeno un paio di pagine su cui lavorare, ma la lista riportava un'unica nuova mail da parte di Kyungsoo. Baekhyun arricciò il naso in una piccola smorfia e vi cliccò sopra... trovandola in bianco.  
Strano.  
In effetti ora che ci faceva caso non c'era scritto nulla nemmeno nell'oggetto. Che l'avesse inviata per sbaglio?  
«Uh, un allegato immagine.» mormorò fra sé, cliccandoci sopra per aprirlo. Non appena il suo cervello riuscì ad elaborare ciò che stava guardando trattenne rumorosamente il fiato e allungò di scatto una mano a spegnere lo schermo, con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata.  
Doveva aver visto male, senza dubbio. O magari si era addormentato con la testa sulla scrivania come il mese precedente e questo era uno strano sogno.  
Si guardò cautamente attorno prima di accendere nuovamente lo schermo ed eccolo ancora lì, gloriosamente esposto sul suo schermo in super HD.  
Un pene.  
Con ogni probabilità il pene del suo capo, visto il mittente della mail.  
Si guardò nuovamente alle spalle, furtivo, avvicinando il viso allo schermo e deglutendo a vuoto. L'inquadratura era piuttosto artistica, doveva ammetterlo: era chiaramente un selfie, leggermente inclinato verso destra. Includeva da metà dell'addome a metà coscia e riusciva a vedere il cactus di Kyungsoo sulla destra dello sfondo, appena dietro lo schienale della poltrona.  
Aveva anche aggiunto un filtro leggermente seppia.  
«Che fai?» chiese d'un tratto Chanyeol e Baekhyun strillò, colto di sorpresa. Si affrettò a spegnere nuovamente lo schermo e si voltò verso il collega con gli occhi sbarrati.  
«Niente!»  
«Stai... stai bene?» chiese lentamente Chanyeol, guardandolo con attenzione. I capelli castani erano scompigliati, come accadeva sempre quando si annoiava e finiva per passarvi inconsciamente le mani in mezzo, e aveva gli occhiali storti sul naso.  
«Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.»  
«Credimi, sarebbe stato meno inaspettato di quello che ho appena visto.»

 

«Ti ha mandato una foto del suo pene.» ripeté lentamente Chanyeol, fissando il collega. Baekhyun aveva il viso nascosto fra le braccia incrociate, mezzo sdraiato sul bancone del loro bar preferito. Era un posto carino, l'Eve, abbastanza curato da risultare un posto piacevole, ma non tanto alla moda da essere affollato.  
Annuì con un mugugno, senza alzare il capo.  
«Con un filtro color seppia.»  
«È questa la parte che ti sconvolge di più? Il filtro seppia?»  
Chanyeol gli passò un'altra birra, stringendosi nelle spalle. «È un dettaglio interessante.»  
«Non lo facevo il tipo da farsi foto osé in ufficio.» Baek sollevò la testa e la scosse prima di prendere un lungo sorso dalla propria bottiglia.  
«È così piccolo e pieno di rabbia, era ovvio che avesse qualche kink particolare.»  
«I kink non di pendono dall'altezza di una persona, Yeolie.»  
«Questo lo dici tu.»  
Il castano alzò gli occhi al cielo, prendendo poi a farsi girare la bottiglia fra i palmi delle mani. «Credi che me l'abbia mandata per sbaglio?»  
«Difficile allegare una foto e mandare una mail per sbaglio.» gli fece notare Chanyeol, arcuando un sopracciglio.  
Il collega si morse il labbro inferiore, visualizzando come sarebbe potuta essere la foto a figura intera; Kyungsoo nudo nel suo ufficio, sprofondato nella poltroncina di pelle nera e intento a rivolgergli Lo Sguardo.  
Scosse velocemente il capo per allontanare l'immagine mentale, cercando di reprimere un brivido e di ignorare la fitta al basso ventre che gli aveva causato.  
«Beh in ogni caso penso che dovresti buttarti. Almeno se fate sesso poi potrai ricattarlo e convincerlo a togliere il blocco sulla rete.»  
«Immoli la mia innocenza in questo modo? Per i videogiochi?»  
«Lo dici come se non ci avessi pensato anche tu. E poi lo sai, venderei i tuoi organi al mercato nero per riavere la rete libera.»  
«E poi ero io quello melodrammatico.»  
Chanyeol sventolò una mano in aria, come se la sua accusa fosse una mosca fastidiosa. «Io melodrammatico? Assurdo.»  
Si alzò quindi dallo sgabello, controllando l'orario sul cellulare e infilandosi la giacca. «Io devo andare, si è fatto tardi. E dovresti andare a letto anche tu, Baek.»  
«A domani, Yeolie.»  
«A domani.»  
Baekhyun finì lentamente la propria birra, prendendosi tutto il tempo per riflettere. Cos'era stato a sorprenderlo così tanto? Non era di certo il primo... organo genitale maschile che vedeva nella sua vita, anzi. Probabilmente non era nemmeno per la foto in sé, in realtà: era il pensiero che Kyungsoo avesse mandato proprio a lui quella foto che lo aveva scombussolato.  
Posò la bottiglia vuota sul bancone e salutò il barista con un cenno, lasciando la mancia sul tavolo e dirigendosi verso casa.

 

Kyungsoo era abituato ad arrivare in ufficio alle sei e trenta precise, esattamente un'ora prima che il resto del suo team si presentasse a lavoro. Gli piaceva godere del silenzio e poter guardare la città addormentata riprendere vita sotto i suoi occhi, dall'ampia finestra che occupava quasi tutta la parete alle spalle della sua scrivania. Sapeva dire esattamente quando l'anziana signora che viveva all'angolo sarebbe uscita a portare a spasso il cane e quando il ragazzo con le scarpe rosse sarebbe passato per il suo solito giro di jogging.  
Era confortante, ma al tempo stesso quwlla prevedibilitá, quella monotonia gli metteva una certa tristezza addosso. Sembrava che tutto nella sua vita fosse diventato stazionario da quando aveva ottenuto il posto di CEO, ormai un anno e mezzo prima... tutto tranne Byun Baekhyun. Sempre intento a trovare nuovi modi per infastidirlo, sempre pronto a sfidarlo con lo sguardo, quasi a tentarlo con la propria presenza. Riusciva a irritarlo con una facilità allarmante, a fargli perdere il controllo.  
Non sapeva se odiava o amava questa sua caratteristica.  
Come evocato dai suoi pensieri, Baekhyun apparve sulla porta e il bruno lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio. Erano solo le sette.  
Lo guardò entrare nella stanza a passo di marcia e fare il giro della scrivania; aveva l'aria stanca, come se avesse dormito male, ma lo sguardo era determinato.  
«Sarebbe carino bussare prima di entrare nell'ufficio del tuo capo, Baekhyun.» commentò, guardandolo sbuffare e sporgersi in avanti fino a mettere le loro labbra in contatto. Fu come se quella pressione leggera avesse acceso qualcosa dentro di lui e si ritrovò a tirarsi il ragazzo sulle cosce, premendo gli una mano sulla nuca per approfondire il contatto. Le mani di Baekhyun si muovevano in modo febbrile, come se non sapesse da dove partire a toccarlo; un attimo erano fra i suoi capelli, poi sulle sue guance, sulle spalle e di nuovo fra i capelli. La lingua si era fatta strada nella sua bocca quasi con prepotenza, ma aveva lasciato ben presto il controllo a Kyungsoo, che aveva imposto al loro bacio un ritmo lento e languido.  
Il capo lo sollevò per le cosce e lo premette sulla scrivania, ponendo fine al contatto fra le loro labbra per prendere fiato e premendo la fronte contro la sua. Entrambi avevano il fiatone e l'aria nella stanza sembrava essersi fatta elettrica.  
«Poteva vederci qualcuno.» redarguì Kyungsoo, ma la voce arrochita dal desidero non risultava molto intimidatoria.  
«Hai iniziato tu. Mandarmi una foto del genere in ufficio!»  
Kyungsoo si accigliò leggermente, arretrando appena e trattenendo un sorriso nel sentire Baekhyun emettere un piccolo mugugno insoddisfatto.  
«Aspetta, quale foto?»  
«La foto che mi hai mandato ieri. Nella mail. Quella del tuo...» agitò appena una mano verso il suo inguine, muovendo le sopracciglia in modo eloquente.  
«Baekhyun, non ti ho mandato nessuna foto.»  
«Ma se non sei stato tu allora chi-» Baek si bloccò a metà frase, allargando gli occhi in un lampo di comprensione prima di passarsi una mano sul viso. «Chanyeol.»  
Kyungsoo aprì la bocca per chiedere spiegazioni, poi scosse piano il capo. «Sai una cosa? Non lo voglio sapere.» disse con uno sbuffo afferrandolo per i capelli e tirandolo a sé per un altro bacio.

 

 _«Ehi, che ne diresti di togliere il firewall, adesso?»_  
_«Nemmeno per idea.»_


End file.
